Eggnog Funnog
by Animelover779
Summary: Its a cold winter morning and yugi has a surprize for his pharaoh.Yami descovers the amazing exsitence of EGGNOG! Major one-shot but full of humor and just Puzzleshiping love! Another story from my awesome sister NOW EDITED AND REVISED!Sorry people for that but now it should be better 0 0


**Declaimer:**Neither me or my sister own yugioh!

_Author Note:_I want to say I'm very sorry about my sisters actions for rushing on this story! I know there was a lot of errors and mistakes in it and I should of helped to organize it. I tried to edit the best way I can so this time the story should be less confusing...thanks for understanding(I'm so embarrassed...nice going sister O.O)

"Yami Yami Yami!" The high pitched voice ringed in my ears and I popped up in a jolt.

My quick actions caused me to hit something hard to my forehead; I fell back down with a small groan, holding my head. I saw stars for a second but shook my head to clear them.

"What the Ra?" I finally said and just realized a weight on my stomach.

I was nose to nose, with the cutest face, looking down at me with his huge amethyst eyes; sparkling like twilight. He was also rubbing his head from the impact but he seemed fine when he smiled big at me.

"Get up Yami I need to show you something" His voice was full of excitement as he pulled at the covers that was protecting me from the cold winter air. A window must be open or something because I swear it dropped like 20 degrees since last night.

"Ok I'm up..." I mumbled and put a pillow over my head. It was still early and I planned to get more shut eye.

I'm just stubborn when I'm tired, I didn't even care that Yugi was sitting on me. I could tell the smaller teen didn't agree with my actions because I heard a irritated huff and felt him slip off me. To me I didn't take anything of it and turned over to my side, so I faced the wall; snuggling into the blankets again. 'he can wait' I thought ' it's not like I'm ditching him or anything.'

Nothing happened and I started to feel guilty, he did sound excited. I was about to turn when suddenly the blankets were ripped off me, exposing my bare skin to the bitter air. I was only wearing my pajama pants so the air was a killer on my back. I reached for the second blanket quickly but Yugi had a tight grip on that too. I was beat.

"Oh alright Yugi, you got me. I'll get up." I admitted and he smiled. I turned to my back to look at him.

I was surprised to see he was already changed into a knitted sweater and long pants. He also had a unique way of wearing fuzzy socks and today he wore red and green striped ones. I almost chuckled by how childish he looked. But he always had that cute side of him so it wasn't new. He gave me a look with a small "humph"

"Did you not sleep well or something? Because you're regularly up by now" He asked with a raised brow. His expression bleak. I decided to shrug off the question and sit up. In fact I didn't know either.

"And why are you only wearing pants, don't you realize it's winter? You're so silly." He turned back to his jolly self and I was glad;I didn't want him mad at me.

The next thing I didn't expect was him to hit me with a pillow."Well come on, get dressed before you catch a cold. I need to show you something anyways!" He explained with another thrust of the pillow. It didn't hurt and I actually thought it was funny.

"I'm going don't worry." The statement came quickly as I climbed out of the warm bed. Suddenly I yelped when Yugi smacked me on the butt with the pillow to make me hurry up. My Yugi can be naughty at times and it made me laugh.

I watched as Yugi left the room, probably had some big surprise for me. I went to my dresser and thought about what Yugi was wearing. Thinking it would be fun to wear the same thing I slipped on a white sweater with a kuriboh on it. Yugi got this for me last Christmas and I thought it was cute how the kuriboh had a fuzzy texture to it. Plus, it didn't itch and was surprisingly soft. After I was fully dressed, and actually more awake, I walked out of my room. Everything was normal and I could hear Grandpa humming to himself in the kitchen about some silly song.

I called for my partner and was answered back. It sounded from the living room so I went there. I found him sitting on the couch sipping at a mug. I came closer to investigate and when I approached, he smiled up at me.

"Hi!" He chirped and I sat next to him, eying the liquid in the cup. I was confused by what it was. It had a weird look to it and it smell funky.

"What is that?" I asked, my eyes glued to the cup.  
He gasped slightly and covered my eyes with his hand. "You weren't suppose to see this yet!"  
I took his hand away from my eyes. Is this what he was going to show me? This is what he was getting all excited about? About some weird drink! I was in no doubt confused. Yugi on the other hand didn't seem bothered at all and the soft sound of his laughter broke the silence. I swear I think he likes it when he makes me confused.

"What? WHAT?" He wouldn't stop laughing.  
His laughter became a fit of giggles and looked at me happily. "What, did you expects a huge surprise. Grandpa just bout a gallon of this sweet stuff, you got to try it!" I didn't take that as a joke and still had many question. In fact I was very fascinated by this liquid. Yugi handed me the cup and I held it like it was fragile.  
"What is it?" I asked in confusion  
"Take a sip" Yugi insisted  
"Is it sweet?" I swayed the cup to watch the drink stick to the edges of it.  
"Try it and find out."  
"Will I like it?" I looked at him with a sickly frown.  
"I don't know, will you?"  
"No."  
"Yami!" Yugi pouted, looking very impatient.  
I sighed, again Yugi was right. The olive-brown cream that was sealed in the cup did look interesting. My senses flared with the nutmeg smell as I brought it closer to my face. It actually didn't seem so bad so I brought it to my lips and took a sip. The liquid felt smooth and cool on my throat; it was surprisingly good!

Yugi watched me enjoy the drink and I could feel his gaze burn into me. I was glad he was interested.

"It's called eggnog." he said and I almost choked on my drink in surprise.

Did he just say eggnog? What the hell is that? I quickly put the cup down and stared at him."Eggnog? Why is it called that?"

"Because it's made out of eggs! Your drinking eggs Yami!" My partner explained and I felt my stomach clench. I just drank raw eggs, how much weirder can this get!

"What!? But but..." I swear if I looked at my self in a mirror my face would be green.

Yugi in the other hand was very pleased and flashed me the biggest grin. He planed this, he knew I would react like that. Oh I should of known.

"You're too funny Yami. It's okay though. The drink is not just all eggs, there's other things in it that makes it special and super sweet like you." I crinkled my nose as he kissed it sweetly and smiled at me.

I could never get mad at that face plus now that I think of it, it was pretty funny. The eggnog was good too, even if it's made of eggs. A drink made of eggs will always seems weird to me no matter what, that's for sure.

**The End**

_Author Note:_ Now it should be a little better! Next time I'll yell at my sister to get her own account if she wants to make silly mistakes at seven o'clock in the morning...again :)


End file.
